Love Child
by mackenziewoodward
Summary: Takes place after Edward left in New Moon Bella's and Jacob's realtionship grows stronger so strong that they make love?
1. Chapter 1

Love child : Chapter 1 Love child Chapter 1

_ No, god no! Please let me be reading this wrong!_ I lifted the box once more up to my eyes. ' A pink plus sign means you are pregnant' I read the line over and over again. It didn't seem to want to stick.

I put the pregncy test back in the box and walked out of the bathroom. I had the test tucked under my shirt. I knew Charlie wasn't home, but just in case i didn't want him to somehow see it. I didn't know how to tell Jake that he got me pregnan, i knew he would be so happy but i didn't know how Charlie would take it.

Jacob had been there for me when i wasn't anything. Jacob and i had been all to together since the day he stopped me from jumping off the cliff. He had helped sew up the hole in my chest that Edward had left.

Jacob was there the day Edward came back. He had come to see me, a year or so after he left. He wanted me to leave with him, so he could turn me and so we could be together.

I had told him no, i couldn't let him back into my life after what he did. He was so sad, he left and promised to never return unless i wanted him to. I haven't seen him since then.

I sat on my bed trying to think how far along i was we had sex for the first time in September, it's now October. A month and four maybe five days. I sighed, what would mom think? No god no what would the people at school think?

I knew i needed to go and see Jacob and tell him the news. I put on a pair of jeans and one of Jacobs hooded sweatshirts. I walked down stairs and took my keys of the key hook by the door. It was on of those rare days when it was raining here in Forks, Washington.

I walked out the door and slamed it behind me, i walked over to my big bear of a truck. It was a very old red Ford truck, she ran great and was a good old lady. I got in and turned on the engine it roared to life, literally. I pulled out of my driveway and started the half hour drive to La Push.

I couldn't think of anything to say to Jake beside the normal. "Hey Jacob guess what, you knocked me up!" I could almost hear him fainting! I let out a dry laugh.

I turned into Jakes driveway i wasn't half way to the house when he ran out with a huge smile on his face. I loved that when he saw me he always had a smile on his face, i knew it would be hard to love him after Edward. It came easily though, we were meant to be. that just how it was.

He ran over to my door and opened it, "Hey Bells! I missed you!" Jacob said sweeping me into a tight hug. I let out a small gasp and he put me down. "What's wrong are you okay?" Jake asked looking at me pure concern in his eyes.

"Jacob, we need to talk about something very important." I said, i could see worry in his eyes.

He led me to his garage, more like our garage. We spent most of our time there, that was where we first made love. He opened the door, and ushered me in. He bent down and gave me a soft passionate kiss. His warm lips mashed with mine, my arms went up around his neck. His hands found my waist, 'isn't this what got us where we are today?' I asked myself.

"Jacob, do you remember when we made love?" I asked after we got done kissing.

He looked at me and grinned, "Well duh! It was the best day of my life." He said pulling me onto his lap.

"You know how we said we were going to be very careful?" I asked blushing at the thought.

He nodded and then his jaw dropped, he looked at me. "Are you saying something happened?" Jacob asked with an audible gulp.

I sighed and touched his cheek, " Jacob, i think I'm pregnant. Well i know i am, i have the test with me." I said taking out the test and handing it to Jacob. He looked at the test and at me.

He jumped up and laughed, "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad!" He was smiling so huge, it was amazing!

He pulled me to my feet and held me to his chest. "I am going to be the best daddy in the whole wide world!" Jacob said sounding like such a little kid.

I started to cry then, "Jacob were just kids! How are we going to do this? I can't get rid of it, i won't give it away but how can we raise a kid when we are just kids ourselves?"

Jacob rubbed my back with his big warm hands. We stood there for a moment, Jacob had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. I was crying for a little while, but then i stopped. I knew this was meant to be!

Jacob said we would tell Charlie and Billy at the same time. I took out my cell phone, it wasn't anything special, just a track phone. I called Charlie and told him to meet me at Billy's for dinner.

I had Jacob take his bike down to the La Push butcher and get some steaks. I started making a huge dinner, i thought if the boys had full stomachs it would be easier to tell them what was in mine.

I ended up making steak mashed potatoes, green beans, peas, carrots, and a cheesecake. I set everything on a long card table on the deck, we called Sam and Emily knowing i would want the other wolf girl there to help me. She brought potato salad and egg salad, we had enough food to feed an army!

Charlie pulled up in his cruiser, i then thought. 'What if he had his gun with him?' When he got out i was happy to see he was wearing jeans and a windbreaker. It was still pretty warm. Sam and Jake started making a bon fire so we could stay warm. Not that the two werewolves would have a problem staying warm.

After everyone had started eating the Cheese Cake I stood along with Jacob at the head of the table. "Thanks for coming tonight everyone." I said with a soft smile.

Everyone clapped a little but Charlie raised an eyebrow. "We have some big news to tell you all." Jacob said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now everyone keep an open mind don't forget you all lo-" I was interrupted by Jacob saying.

"Bella's pregnant!" Jacob said with a huge smile.

No one said anything, Charlie looked like he was about to have a heart attack!

"Congratulations!" Emily said with a warm smile.

"Isabella Swan! We. Need. To. Talk." Charlie said very enraged.

I walked over to him and he took me to his car and started yelling at me. "Isabella how could you be so stupid! You told me you would be careful! How can you do this your going to ruin your life!" Charlie yelled pointing at me.

"Dad, i'm sorry we were careful though. We used a- a- a condom!" I blushed i hating talking about stuff like this. " I am a month and five days in already, i'm sorry Charlie but I won't have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption! This was Jake's and my fault and we are going to raise this child and be great parents like you and Renee have been." I through in the last part to soften him up a bit.

Charlie walked over to me and pulled me into a soft hug. "I would never dream of you getting rid of my grandchild! I just didn't think you would do this, i know you didn't do it on purpose. Sorry i yelled at you. It's just, it seems like your doing the same thing your mom and i did so long ago. I just don't want you to be trapped here." Charlie said softly rubbing my back.

We talked about what would happen and who would tell Renee. everything seemed to be going well when we went back to the 'party'. Jake walked up and gave me a soft hug, Billy congratulated us and so did Sam. Emily offered to babysit any time we needed.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Love child : Chapter 2 Love child Chapter 2 8 months later

"Come on Bells Breath! Breath! Push!" Jacob yelled holding my hand tightly.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as the baby's head started crowning.

"That's it, just another big push and you'll be done" the doctor said loudly.

I pushed, and pushed, then there was a scream from the doctors hands. I looked and in his hands was a beautiful baby boy.

"It's a boy." the doctor said as the nurse cleaned it off and gave him to me.

As i held the baby boy, one name came to mind. I looked in the the light brown eyes and fluff of copper hair and said the only name that would suit this child. "Your name will be Edward Mason Black."

Jacob locked eyes with me and smiled, he knew this was the name of the child. He had a kind of light light russet skin, this child was the most amazing child ever born.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Love child : Chapter 3 Love child Chapter 3 I stood infront of the big glass window of the nursey. Admiring my little baby boy.

"Bella, your baby is beautiful." Said a velevet voice to my right.

I turned to see Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen standing beside me.

"He's so cute, he's going to be human Bella. Not a Werewolf, not a Vampire. He's going to be a chick magnet though" Alice said smiling to me. She gave a a soft hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"I named him after you Edward." I said, Edward's eyes were full of life. I knew at that moment he still loved me and he always would. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, he knew i was to be married to Jake in three months. I had sent them invites, they had said they would come too. I was happy, as happy as i had been in a very long time.

I looked back at my child and turned to speak again, but they were gone. I saw Jake walk into the room and pickup his son, he was truly going to be the best father ever.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


End file.
